1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for improving a player's shooting and includes a ball sensor for detecting whether the player successfully made a basketball shot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, various devices have been used to throw basketballs at a player so that the player can practice shooting the basketballs from a location and toward a basketball hoop on a basketball backboard. Several devices are offered by the assignee of the present application and marketed under the trademark THE GUN. For example, The Gun 6000 Series available from the assignee hereof provides a player with a high performance gun or ejector that a player and his or her coach can use during shooting practice. Other ball throwing devices are also available, such as the Dr. Dish™ product available from Airborne Athletics, Inc. of Belle Plaine, Minn., that are used during basketball practice.
One problem or deficiency of the prior art devices is that while they can be programmed to eject basketballs toward a player at a particular location, they were not capable of challenging the shooter's accuracy by, for example, making the shooter successfully shoot a number of shots, either consecutively or non-consecutively, at one location before the gun or ejector caused balls to be ejected or thrown to the next spot or location. Moreover, the devices fail to simulate a playing environment wherein a player feels pressure or a pressure-simulated is provided.
In shooting systems of the past, a launcher may launch balls to various positions on the basketball floor for shooting by a player. The player would then shoot the balls. In general, there were no means or devices for recording data associated with the shots and passes to the player, such as the distance from the launcher that the player was positioned, the arc of the player's shot after the player received the basketball and whether the player made the shot or missed the shot. There was also no means provided for recording the time it took to launch the ball to the player, a time that it took the player to get the shot off and then the time it took for the shot to travel to the basket, all of which can be important data and statistics for improving the player's shooting.
Moreover, there have been no means or systems or methodologies in the past for providing an automated system for repeating the same shot to the same player, multiple players from the same team or even players from different teams and then comparing the shooting data and statistics for the players.
The basketball practice systems of the prior art also lack the ability to track, measure or record the shooting distance and/or a shooting location (such as a shooting location along a vector associated with a basketball hoop) and, therefore, are incapable of providing comparable measurements or statistics for comparison.
There is, therefore, a need for a system and method for not only improving the player's efficiency in shooting the basketball, but also for providing a system and method for repeatedly launching the same shot to the same or different players so that data and statistics, such as data and statistics relative to the shots that the player made, misses and the like, and to provide the player, coaches and other interested persons the ability to compare statistics by the same player, by different players on the same team or by different players from different teams.